forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barjin
Barjin is a Cleric of R.A. Salvatore's creating Background Barjin is the main enemey in R.A. Salvatore's book Canticle in the Cleric Quintet. Not much is known of the powerful cleric/sorcerer/necromancer named Barjin. Supposedly he was a leader of an army in Vasaa under a powerful leader who he refuses to write or say. He dabbled in sorcery and necromancy and became quite efficient in each skill. Supposedly his leader became a god-like figure, and that is where Barjin first became a cleric. When his leader and his army fell, only he and a few of his soldiers survived. He claimes to have been visited by Talona's avatar, and it was she who led him to Castle Trinity. Aballister Bonaduce's familiar, Druzil, later debunks this when he reads Barjin's journal. He quickly rose as the leader of Castle Trinity's triumverate. He then became Aballister's nemisis. The Most Fatal Horror Aballister's familiar Druzil leads Aballister on a quest to create the Chaos Curse. The Curse is a potion that brings people to do their most inner desires without thinking about it. When finished, Aballister names it The Most Fatal Horror, a mock name of Barjin's title as a cleric of Talona. Barjin states that because he is the leader of the Castle, he should lead the first strike-- alone. So, Barjin heads off with the curse, whick has been put in an ever-smoking bottle, to make whoever breathes the mist "infected". First, he goes to the Edificant Library. Unfortunately, the bottle only can be opened by the clean of heart, meaning you have no inner desires. But before he can think about how to open it, he has to find a way in. He finds Mulivy, the groundskeeper, who reluctantly, after being tortured, shows him a tunnel to the catacombs. This proved quite fortunate for the necromancer, who almost immediatly satrts raising the dead. His first target in Mulivy, who he kills with his enchanted mace from the Lower Realms, called the Screaming Maiden. The "Maiden" shaped head turns into a open-mouthed fang-ridden beast who tears Mulivy to death. Barjin raises him as his personal zombie. Now that he has a small force of undead, including a mummy named Khalif, he needed to find a "catalyst" to open the bottle. Cadderly Bonaduce is sorting the wine in the wine celars when Barjin attracts his attention and lures him down into the catacombs. Somehow Cadderly finds his to Barjin's alter room, and inadvertanly opens the bottle. Barjin's Downfall In the following days, the library slowly fell into chaos. Priests ate to obesity, othrers drank to insanity. The dwarven brothers Ivan and Pikel Bouldershoulders are resistant because of dwarven magic resistance and Cadderly is immune because he is clean of heart. The three go into the catacombs, battle hordes of skeletons, and are almost at the alter room, when Druzil, Aballister's familiar who was sent to Barjin to spy on him, stings Pikel with his deadly poison. Armed with Drow sleep poison, Cadderly darts Druzil, but Pikel still dies from the impish poison. Danica, Cadderly's girlfriend and experinced monk, who only through great discipline, escapes the curse and Newander, a druid who is also clean of heart, find an opposite way into the catacombs. Danica finds Pikel's dead body, Newnader purges his body of all poison, and Danica, using a rivival method of Penpagh D'Ahn, revives Pikel. In the alter room, Cadderly defeats Khalif with holy water, and Ivan, blind with rage, hacks Mulivy to pieces. When Ivan sees Pikel, and they both go at Barjin. Barjin is wearing protecting vestments, however, so both the dwarven attacks did nothing. But, with Newander suddenly transformed into a beautiful yet vicious wolverine, a string of luck strikes the band. Newander releases a musk, whick somehow loosens Barjin's defenses. Danica ia able to strike at Barjin and disables his mace arm. Cadderly uses his exploding dart crossbow to explode the Screanming Maiden, and the sparks created by the explosion burn of the vestments. Then, the crazed mummy Khalif begins to attack Barjin. By accident, Cadderly aims a dart at Khalif, but instead goes into Barjin, blasting a hole in him and killing him. Refrences * * Barjin Barjin Barjin Barjin Barjin Barjin Barjin